


We are billions of beautiful hearts

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: C’era della magia nel vedere un albero di Natale al di là di una finestra.





	We are billions of beautiful hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Arrivo tardi, lo so. Però mi sono impegnata a finire entro l'anno.  
> Questa storia è ambientata pochi giorni prima di Natale, dopo le trasferte di Trento e Perugia in Polonia e in Turchia.  
> Il titolo viene dalla canzone "What about us".  
> Invece la canzone che viene citata nella storia è questa perla di rara bellezza https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zo8S1ErnnTE (odiatemi pure)  
> Grazie a tutti, avete reso il mio anno un po' più speciale.  
> Auguri per un altro ancora più bello.  
> Buona lettura. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: è tutta fantasia. <3

C’era della magia nel vedere un albero di Natale al di là di una finestra. Era un po’ come sbirciare in una vita altrui, attraverso le luci che risalivano a spirale la pianta, fino in cima, attraverso qualcuno che vi sistemava i regali sotto o un gatto che, dispettoso, tirava giù una pallina da un ramo basso e poi se ne andava facendo finta di niente. Era una vista che lo tranquillizzava, lo metteva in pace col mondo.

Sul marciapiede davanti al suo palazzo, Simone stava aspettando l’arrivo della macchina di Uros, stringendosi impaziente nel proprio cappotto, mentre osservava la poca neve accumulata sui tettucci delle macchine. Si era aggiustato il cappellino in testa ed era sprofondato nella sciarpa avvolta attorno al collo, le mani in tasca a torcersi per il nervosismo. Poi i suoi occhi avevano colto un luccichio e l’aveva visto, dietro la portafinestra del secondo piano, nel palazzo al di là della strada. Aveva sorriso, rinfrancato da quelle luci che si rincorrevano, lampeggiavano un secondo e poi tornavano fisse, dorate, accoglienti. Assottigliò lo sguardo, cercando di cogliere qualche altro dettaglio, senza successo, se non che parevano esserci solo luci in quell’albero e pensò che fosse ugualmente bello, a riscaldare la casa in quel modo.

Il sorriso si allargò, pensando all’albero che aveva convinto –diciamo pure costretto- Ivan ad addobbare nel suo salotto a Perugia. Non avevano risparmiato colori e festoni, su quell’albero. Ridacchiò tra sé e sé.

Il suono del clacson lo fece saltare indietro di un passo, perso com’era nella sua mente da non aver visto arrivare l’auto del serbo a velocità sostenuta. Lo vide abbassare il finestrino dal lato del passeggero e sporgersi verso di lui.

«Andiamo Giannelli, ti porto dal tuo Zar.»

Simone sollevò gli occhi al cielo, mordendosi l’interno di una guancia. In un attimo gli ripiombò addosso la stanchezza accumulata il giorno prima, del ritorno in aereo dalla Polonia e del successivo viaggio in autobus. Gli faceva ancora male il collo per essersi addormentato in quelle scomode poltrone.

«Avanti sbrigati.» gli intimò lo schiacciatore, aprendogli lo sportello e lentamente Simone entrò nell’abitacolo, sospirando di sollievo per l’inatteso calore che vi aveva trovato dentro.

Avvicinò le mani alla bocchetta del riscaldamento, dopo essersi tolto il cappellino ed essersi sistemato i ciuffi alla bell’e meglio. Chiuse gli occhi e si accomodò contro il sedile trattenendo un sospiro, cacciando via il lamento che premeva nella sua mente. Un altro viaggio, un’altra autostrada, altre ore passate in un fastidioso dormiveglia, per poi stiracchiarsi, per far riprendere la circolazione agli arti indolenziti. Si rilassò pensando alla destinazione di quella sera, lasciando che un sorriso gli increspasse le labbra. Sarebbe stato un bel viaggio, pensò, non come gli ultimi, pieni di ansie e delusioni. Avrebbe passato un paio d’ore tranquille, in più non doveva nemmeno guidare. Stese le gambe per quanto possibile, staccando la testa da tutto quello che l’aveva preoccupato fino a quel pomeriggio.

Non erano nemmeno usciti da Trento, che Uros accese la musica.

 

 

Simone riusciva ad immaginarsi benissimo la scena. Uros in macchina, impegnato nell’ennesimo sorpasso, il sole d’agosto che picchiava fuori, gli occhiali da sole ben saldi sul naso e il finestrino abbassato, mentre la mano fuori dettava il ritmo della canzone che le casse sparavano a volume folle. Vista da fuori, in un altro contesto, Simone era sicuro quella vista gli avrebbe strappato più di una risata. Invece in quel momento, con l’aria fredda che gli si insinuava dentro la sciarpa e la testa che pulsava ad un ritmo che difficilmente avrebbe definito musica, odiava il compagno con tutto se stesso, di un odio viscerale che lo portò a digrignare i denti e ripromettersi di alzargli la palla e far sì che lo murassero sempre, almeno ad allenamento, a costo di sopportare i rimproveri di Angelo.

« _Oooh, ona bi Bali, malo New York, malo Pariz_ ,» aveva cominciato a cantare Uros, sopra la canzone serba che aveva messo, attaccando il proprio telefono alle casse « _malo jahte, avioni, malo London i Dubai_ »

Simone aveva appena aperto gli occhi e lanciato uno sguardo sconcertato allo schiacciatore tutto preso nel cantare e guidare e muoversi a tempo. Aveva riabbassato le palpebre, nel tentativo di non pensare se sarebbero arrivati a Perugia sani e salvi o meno e convincendosi che la canzone successiva sarebbe stata migliore.

Dopo quattro lunghi minuti, durante i quali Simone aveva già progettato diverse vendette ai danni del serbo, ripartì la stessa esatta canzone di prima. Si voltò con irritazione verso l’altro, che imperterrito dava prova delle sue dubbie doti vocali. Non che con quel genere di musica ce ne volessero molte.

«Dai Giannelli cantaaaa! _Oooh, skupe stvari»_ gridò l’altro, esaltato dalla musica «Almeno “Ooooh” lo saprai fare, no? _Ooooh, skup Ferrari_ »

«No.» rispose laconicamente Simone, sentendo di nuovo montargli dentro un’ondata di frustrazione. Avrebbe dovuto prendere la propria macchina, o andare in treno. Si ripromise di non mettere più piede nella macchina del serbo. Mai più.

Poi la canzone partì per la terza volta consecutiva.

Simone non represse il lamento che gli uscì dalle labbra, quando si allungò per afferrare il telefono di Uros e premette il tasto per scorrere alla canzone successiva, imprecando quando iniziava un ritmo del tutto simile a quello precedente.

«Ma hai solo robaccia qua dentro, Dio Santo?» urlò Simone, già al limite della sopportazione e a cui Uros rispose con una risata.

«Come sei nervoso, Giannelli.» affermò lo schiacciatore con un ghigno «Guarda che andiamo proprio per questo a Perugia, per rilassarci. Non sei contento?»

Simone strinse le labbra e tacque. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che fin dall’inizio era stato contrario a quell’idea di una cena pochi giorni prima di Natale, anche quando dovevano essere solo loro quattro. Lui e Ivan, Uros e Anza. Figuriamoci quando aveva sentito dire ad Ivan, in tono colpevole, che sarebbero venuti altri della squadra.

«Ti dispiace? È che si sono praticamente autoinvitati...in realtà fanno sempre così, sennò dicono che quando ci sei tu, sparisco.» aveva ridacchiato Ivan al di là dello schermo del computer.

Simone aveva sospirato piano e aveva fatto spallucce.

«No, no, va bene.»

«Sicuro? Posso benissimo inventarmi qualcosa.»

«Sicuro.»

Non ne era per niente sicuro, anzi. Avrebbe voluto soltanto stare un po’ con Ivan, senza altra gente in mezzo. Il fatto era che in quel momento, subito dopo il ritorno dalla trasferta in Polonia, subito dopo quei due set vinti e poi quella discesa a cui Angelo aveva risposto con un lungo viaggio in silenzio, aveva bisogno soltanto di stare in pace. E la pace, nel suo caso specifico, era nascondersi in un abbraccio di Ivan.

Si strinse nel cappotto, abbassando la testa quando si lasciarono alle spalle l’uscita per Verona. Simone rifletté abbattuto che mancavano ancora fin troppi chilometri all’arrivo nella cittadina umbra.

Si era tirato su il cappuccio, col chiaro intento di cercare di ignorare il suo compagno e la sua cosiddetta musica da viaggio. Se solo fosse riuscito ad addormentarsi...

_Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

_Despacito_

Simone riaprì gli occhi di scatto e con una mossa fulminea, staccò la presa e lanciò il cavo e il telefono dell’altro nei sedili posteriori, prima di rimettersi nella posizione di prima, raggomitolato nel giaccone, sbuffando.

La risatina di Uros accompagnò ogni suo movimento stizzito. «Ehi, bastava dire che non ti piaceva...»

 

 

Quando arrivarono, Simone non corse immediatamente fuori dalla macchina, ancor prima che Uros avesse spento il motore. Scese lentamente, qualche passo dietro al compagno e poi su per l’ascensore, le mani in tasca, lo sguardo basso. Ripensò a quando lui e Ivan si erano trovati davanti alle porte ancora chiuse, con un abete in mezzo a loro e si erano guardati confusi, incerti se sarebbe entrato in qualche modo nella cabina o se avessero dovuto portarlo su per le scale a braccia, ed erano scoppiati a ridere.

Stava ancora percorrendo il corridoio che portava all’ingresso di Ivan, quando sentì la porta aprirsi e Uros entrare dopo un veloce saluto.

«Vedi di aggiustarlo, per favore.» sentì dichiarare a Uros prima di vedere la cresta di Ivan fare capolino oltre l’ingresso, cercandolo con lo sguardo.

Simone affrettò il passo, una morsa calda che gli stringeva il petto e finalmente, finalmente non si trattava di una sensazione negativa. Aveva appena richiuso la porta quando gli allacciò le braccia dietro al collo, nascondendo il viso nel suo maglione e respirando quell’odore di casa e sicurezza. Strinse gli occhi, assorbendo quell’abbraccio caldo fino in fondo, percependo una mano di Ivan che risaliva la sua schiena e andava ad infilarsi tra le pieghe della sciarpa, fino al collo, in una carezza leggera.

Quando si staccarono, fissò gli occhi preoccupati di Ivan che correvano lungo il suo viso, lo scrutavano a sua volta, studiavano il problema e trovavano immediatamente la soluzione. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, inclinando il viso contro il palmo di Ivan che gli riscaldava una guancia, e incontrò le sue labbra per un bacio desiderato e necessario. Mentre si stringeva di più all’altro, mentre si perdeva nella lingua che incontrava la sua, percepì tutto il bisogno che aveva avuto dell’altro, nella lunga e difficile settimana che aveva seguito il loro ultimo incontro. Simone non aveva avuto tanto tempo di pensarci, tra allenamenti sfiancanti, valigie da preparare, di nuovo, e lui lontano da Ivan, di nuovo. Era stato quando era entrato nella camera d’albergo e aveva incontrato lo sguardo di Oreste che si era appena gettato di peso sul letto singolo e aveva preso a lamentarsi di quanto fossero scomodi i sedili degli aerei, che aveva realizzato la mancanza dell’altro. Aveva lasciato che le parole del compagno gli scivolassero addosso senza realmente sentirle, intanto che cercava il telefono e usciva dalla stanza. Si era fermato in corridoio, quando aveva sentito la voce registrata annunciargli che la persona che stava cercando non era al momento disponibile. Aveva fatto mente locale, scavando tra le conversazioni e i messaggi, cercando di ricordarsi degli orari di arrivo, del fuso tra lì e Istanbul, degli allenamenti. Aveva sospirato, mentre tornava in camera a testa bassa. No, non si ricordava cosa stava facendo Ivan in quel momento. Si era seduto sul letto sconfortato, il rumore della doccia in sottofondo, e aveva aperto Whatsapp per mandargli un messaggio.

Si riscosse non appena si staccò da Ivan e sentì la voce di Uros.

«Dov’è Simone?»

Il palleggiatore non si voltò, alzando gli occhi al cielo e poggiando la fronte sulla spalla del ragazzo. Si rilassò un attimo quando sentì la sua mano premergli appena al centro della schiena.

«È qui, dove vuoi che sia.»

La voce sicura di Ivan si fece spazio nella sua mente e gli fece spuntare un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

Era proprio dove doveva essere.

«Non Giannelli. Lui è ovvio che sia appiccicato a te.» si lamentò Uros, mentre Simone si voltava appena per vederlo sdraiato sul divano «Sto parlando dell’altro Simone.»

Ivan rise appena. «Ah intendi il _tuo_ Simone? Non ti preoccupare, sta arrivando.»

Il palleggiatore sentì la presa delle braccia di Ivan allentarsi e incrociò di nuovo lo sguardo dell’altro, mentre si spostavano nella cucina antistante.

Simone si sedette sul ripiano, accanto al frigo in acciaio, dove era solito osservare Ivan cucinare. Assorbì l’aria di tranquillità data dalla vicinanza del corpo del compagno, finchè non sentì la sua mano accarezzargli piano la testa.

«Che c’è, Simo?»

La voce di Ivan era misurata, come sempre, con una sfumatura di apprensione, ogni volta che si trattava di gestire una crisi del più giovane.

Un’ondata di colpa lo travolse, facendogli alzare le spalle in segno di noncuranza.

«No, niente...è stato un viaggio lungo...» sospirò, accennando con la testa alla figura che occupava il divano poco più in là «...con Uros e la sua musica.»

Ivan si limitò ad un sorriso stirato, continuando ad osservarlo, prima di abbassare gli occhi e ridacchiare in modo sincero.

«Mi hai portato il pacco della Kinder?»

Simone fece una smorfia e sospirò, allungandosi per circondare di nuovo con le braccia le spalle dell’altro. Quel pacco era stato recapitato a tutti i componenti della Nazionale e il palleggiatore aveva aperto con orrore il suo, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Pippo, trovandovi dentro qualsiasi tipo di dolciume che mai avrebbe mangiato. Così aveva promesso a Ivan che glielo avrebbe portato, visto che lo schiacciatore diceva di averlo condiviso con la squadra e che gli era rimasto ben poco per lui stesso.

«Me ne sono dimenticato, scusa.» mugolò appena, contro il suo orecchio, stringendolo più forte. Quella scatola rossa era rimasta sotto al suo albero, abbandonata tra una partenza concitata e un ritorno avvilito.

«Allora non so se puoi avere il tuo, di pacco.» replicò Ivan bisbigliando.

Simone perse un battito, tra la voce bassa del compagno e le parole che si accavallavano nella sua mente.

Si staccò per guardarlo negli occhi. «Che pacco?»

Lo vide stringere le labbra, trattenendo un sorriso, mentre saltava giù dal ripiano e le mani di Ivan si fermavano sui suoi fianchi, stringendo la presa e impedendogli di fuggire. Simone assottigliò lo sguardo, voltando la testa verso l’albero di natale e facendo un passo di lato ma, braccato da Ivan, si sentì schiacciare contro il mobile e si ritrovò le labbra del compagno a un passo dalle sue.

«Che pacco, Ivan?» pigolò Simone, cambiando strategia e avvicinandosi alla bocca dell’altro per un veloce bacio.

Lo schiacciatore rispose con un sorriso maligno.

«Uros!» lo chiamò, mentre Simone sgranava gli occhi e fissava Ivan con aria implorante «c’è un regalo per te sotto l’albero.»

Si dimenò senza successo e seguì con lo sguardo la figura di Uros alzarsi e raggiungere l’albero col suo passo strascicato. Lo vide grattarsi la testa e osservare i pacchetti impilati sotto la pianta.

«Quale dei tanti?»

«Quello blu.»

«Lascialo, non-» si lamentò Simone vedendolo aprire la scatola «È mio.»

Uros alzò un sopracciglio nell’osservarne il contenuto, quando il campanello suonò. Il serbo rimise tutto a posto, avvicinandosi alla porta d’ingresso.

«Calmo, Giannelli, tanto non è roba per me.» esclamò Uros, mentre Simone, libero dalla presa ferrea dell’altro, a passo svelto andava a sedersi davanti al pacco regalo e ne sollevava il coperchio.

Rialzò subito lo sguardo appena si sentì chiamare e fece un sorriso ad Anzani che si stava togliendo la sciarpa, Uros di fianco a lui che gli sfilava la giacca.

Riportò lo sguardo dentro alla scatola, sorridendo istintivamente mentre tirava fuori le scatole dei tè e delle tisane, i sacchetti dei risotti e una stecca di cioccolata, _fondente perché non fa male._

Sentì la risata di Ivan, in piedi accanto a lui, quando tirò fuori quella che lui chiamava, la tazza col maglione. Se la rigirò tra le mani, la lana ricamata che avrebbe smorzato il calore trasmesso dalla ceramica, e sorrise a Ivan. Frugò ancora all’interno, la testa quasi dentro al pacco, quando proruppe in una risata sollevando in aria un pacchetto di gallette.

«Dio, è quella roba che sa di cartone?»

Uros se ne stava seduto sul bracciolo della poltrona, il centrale di Perugia in piedi al suo fianco, con un braccio appoggiato alla sua spalla.

«Sì, è mangiabile solo con la Nutella, lo so.» commentò Ivan, mentre Simone scuoteva la testa e rimetteva le gallette all’interno, temendo che di nuovo il serbo gliele facesse sparire.

«A proposito, qui ci vuole un aperitivo» annunciò Uros, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la cucina «e ho idea che casa tua sia più fornita rispetto a quella del tuo ragazzo.»

Si accavallarono le risate, mentre Simone ignorava quel commento e continuava ad osservare il suo regalo con espressione contenta.

Alzò lo sguardo verso Ivan, chinandosi ad abbracciare la scatola, mimando un _grazie_ con le labbra, quando sentì lo scatto di una foto e il risolino del centrale che si dileguava a sua volta verso la cucina. Seguì la figura di Ivan spostarsi verso di lui e sederglisi accanto, la mano che si allungava a dargli un buffetto sulla guancia. A volte gli bastava così poco per ritrovare una parvenza di serenità, sempre con Ivan, solo con lui.

Si sporse per posargli la testa sulla spalla, interrompendosi a metà strada e tirando su il capo quando sentì nuovamente il campanello trillare e il grido di guerra di Uros che annunciava _“Sono arrivatiii”_ , mentre con un bicchiere colmo in mano andava ad aprire la porta. Simone incontrò lo sguardo di Ivan e con un sospiro lentamente si alzò, tirando su il pacco e portandolo in camera, dentro l’armadio, al sicuro da mani estranee.

Quando rientrò nel salotto, era già il caos. Si grattò la testa, osservando Bata e Potke che si erano lanciati addosso a Uros, in un miscuglio tra serbo e italiano stentato, Anza e Russell che osservavano la scena interdetti condividendo un sacchetto di patatine.

Simone li aggirò, facendo un cenno della testa come saluto generale e dileguandosi prima che fosse disgraziatamente tirato dentro a quel pericoloso trio. Adocchiò Ivan in cucina a trafficare tra bottiglie e bicchieri che Uros aveva lasciato a metà all’arrivo degli altri. Il palleggiatore sospirò, senza raggiungerlo e si spostò sul divano, dove trovò Luciano, intento a scrivere qualcosa sul cellulare.

L’argentino alzò la testa quando si accorse della presenza del più giovane vicino a sé.

«Oh finalmente una persona normale.» lo accolse con un sorriso sincero.

Simone si rilassò per un attimo, concentrandosi sull’altro palleggiatore invece che sul festino che stava prendendo piede dietro di lui.

«Posso farti una domanda?» accennò Simone, mordendosi il labbro subito dopo.

De Cecco rialzò la testa e mise via il cellulare, annuendo.

«Come...come fai a gestire» cominciò tentennando, sotto lo sguardo attento dell’altro «gli alti e i bassi, i compagni con cui non ti trovi subito?»

Luciano condivise con l’altro un sorriso amaro. «È per la partita di ieri?»

Simone chiuse un attimo gli occhi, poggiando la testa alla spalliera del divano.

«No, non solo per quella.» si lamentò, passandosi una mano sul viso «Sono stanco.»

Sollevò gli occhi quando vide apparire Ivan allungare a lui e al compagno di squadra un succo di frutta e un aperitivo. Simone tenne il bicchiere tra le mani, mentre osservava l’altro prenderne un sorso e poi poggiarlo sul tavolo davanti a loro.

«Vorrei avere una risposta.» alzò le spalle Lucio, con aria dispiaciuta «Ed è banale dire che capita, che poi tutto si stabilizza, che sono momenti...però è vero.»

Simone abbassò lo sguardo, sconfortato.

«Può essere qualsiasi cosa.» proseguì l’argentino con voce tranquilla «Può essere che è colpa della squadra, o a volte dell’allenatore, o anche colpa tua. A volte sicuramente lo è.»

Ridacchiò scherzosamente, dandogli una spinta leggera contro il braccio. Simone rialzò la testa sorridendo appena.

«Oppure puoi dare la colpa a Uros e non sbagli.» esclamò De Cecco, facendo ridere Simone «Vero Uros? È tutta colpa tua!»

Il gruppo si spostò rumoreggiando verso di loro, i bicchieri in mano che venivano svuotati alla svelta, ancor prima dell’arrivo della pizza a domicilio.

«Che c’entro io, adesso?» biascicò osservando l’espressione contrariata di Simone al suo indirizzo «Io glielo dico sempre che non scopa abbastanza.»

Il fischio di Potke che richiamava Ivan e la risata di Bata seppellirono il lamento di Simone che rimase immobile lì sul divano, voltando lo sguardo e perdendosi nelle luci intermittenti dell’albero di Natale.

 

 

«Cosa sarebbe un birralbero?»

Riuniti intorno alla tavola, sarebbero stati un bel gruppo, se solo Simone se ne fosse sentito parte, anche solo per un momento. Si torturò le mani sulle gambe, stretto tra Ivan che si alzava continuamente per prendere nuove bottiglie o semplicemente per raggiungere Potke o Bata dall’altra parte del tavolo, e Russell che, ridacchiando per il troppo vino, gli chiedeva qualcosa in inglese a cui il palleggiatore non rispondeva.

Cercò con lo sguardo De Cecco e Anzani, ma li trovò ugualmente brilli, a ridacchiare insieme al resto del gruppo. Sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo sulla pizza non finita, scostando da sé il piatto con una smorfia.

«Simo si lamentava che non avevo decorato a casa» spiegò Uros ridendo sguaiatamente, mentre passava agli altri il proprio telefono, per mostrare il capolavoro che aveva creato «Allora l’ho fatto.»

«Sì, con le lattine di birra e un filo di lucine.» commentò Anzani scuotendo la testa, sconfitto «Molto natalizio.»

Smise di ascoltare e tirò fuori il telefono, scorrendo le foto su Instagram con disinteresse. Sorrise quando sentì una mano sulla testa, senza aver bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per capire chi fosse.

«Giannelli, sei una tristezza!»

Il commento di Uros fece scoppiare un’altra raffica di risa e Simone fissò con odio il telefono del serbo puntato su di lui, gonfiando le guance e lanciandogli contro un tovagliolo appallottolato. Chiuse gli occhi, riflettendo che quella frase non smetteva di essergli rivolta.

 

                                                                  

La situazione era radicalmente degenerata, quando Kovacevic aveva collegato il proprio telefono all’impianto stereo di Ivan.

La scena che gli si presentava davanti era delle più comiche, se solo avesse avuto voglia di ridere.

Uros, Bata e Potke, al centro del salotto, chiaramente ubriachi, si tenevano abbracciati l’uno con l’altro, lo stesso Anzani attaccato a Uros pareva provato dall’alcool, e cantavano a squarciagola quella maledetta canzone, ancora.

_Ooooh, ona bi Bali,_

_malo New York, malo Pariz,_

_malo jahte, avioni,_

_malo London i Dubai_

Gridavano, ridevano, si sbilanciavano e rischiavano di cadere, per poi ridere di nuovo, quasi accasciandosi a terra, mentre Ivan in piedi davanti a loro riprendeva la scena col cellulare. Simone inspirò profondamente, pensando a quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare perché tutti se ne fossero andati.

_Ooooh, skupe stvari,_

_Ooooh, skup Ferrari,_

_Ooooh, Eure, Marke, Kune,_

_Dinari i Dolari..._

Simone deglutì, fissò di nuovo Ivan che rideva e si allontanò in direzione della camera, sgattaiolando dentro e chiudendosi in fretta la porta alle spalle.

 

 

Non era passato molto tempo, quando sentì la maniglia abbassarsi e una lama di luce tagliare il buio della stanza. Si stava appena cominciando a riscaldare sotto al freddo piumone, raggomitolato, in preda ai sensi di colpa del non sapersi adattare, non sapersi divertire o semplicemente di non saper staccare la testa uscito dal palazzetto, come Uros gli diceva sempre di fare. Non era così semplice.

Scomparve all’interno del piumone, quando sentì la voce seria di Ivan intimare agli altri di sgombrare il campo, che la festa era finita. Simone contò i minuti che trascorsero durante le lamentele e le proteste e la porta che si chiudeva definitivamente lasciando spazio al silenzio. Sentì il battito farsi più veloce, quando udì la porta aprirsi di nuovo, i passi silenziosi che si avvicinavano, finalmente, sempre più prossimi a lui.

Si spostò al centro del letto, scostando appena il piumone, cercandolo già quando non era ancora completamente sdraiato. Si rilassò completamente, appoggiandosi alla spalla di Ivan, respirando più lentamente, mentre il compagno li copriva col piumone.

Simone nascose il viso contro il suo collo e si lamentò appena.

«Ho rovinato la serata, scusa.»

Sentì Ivan sciogliersi appena dalla stretta, spostandosi sul fianco e cercarlo nel buio.

«No, non-» Ivan s’interruppe, il braccio che circondava meglio la vita dell’altro e lo tirava più vicino a sé. «Non ho capito che proprio non era la serata giusta per fare una festa, non è colpa tua, Simone.»

Il palleggiatore rimase in silenzio, seguendo la voce dell’altro e le sue dita che lo accarezzavano piano oltre il tessuto della felpa.

«Quando non ti ho più visto, non-» smise di nuovo di parlare e poggiò la testa accanto alla sua. «Mi dispiace.»

Simone si schiacciò di più contro il suo petto, racimolando calore e tranquillità. Pensò che forse non avrebbe mai smesso di farsi certe domande, di sentirsi in quel particolare modo, ma che circondato dalle braccia di Ivan avrebbe dimenticato qualsiasi cosa.

 

 

Quando si svegliò, la mattina successiva, si sentì riposato. Sorrise, sentendo i rumori venire dalla cucina e si alzò in fretta, scalciando via il piumone. Attraversò il salotto, adocchiando il tavolo ancora da sparecchiare, ricolmo di cartoni vuoti di pizza e altrettanto vuote bottiglie di vino.

Entrò in cucina e una smorfia divertita gli increspò le labbra.

Ivan se ne stava ai fornelli, vestito solo di una maglietta a mezze maniche rossa e boxer dello stesso colore, con tanti pacchetti regalo stampati sopra.

«Carino.» commentò Simone, avvicinandosi e afferrando il piatto di pancakes pronti, prima di mettersi seduto alla tavola apparecchiata.

«Mi avrai contagiato con lo spirito natalizio.» replicò Ivan, finendo di impilare altri pancakes nel secondo piatto e voltandosi, per vedere che Simone vi aveva già distribuito sopra il miele e i frutti di bosco e ne aveva già preso un boccone con la forchetta. «Non mi hai nemmeno aspettato.»

Simone ridacchiò, leccandosi le labbra e osservandolo con espressione ilare.

«E soprattutto, non mi hai dato neppure un bacio.»

Il palleggiatore scattò in piedi e si lanciò ridendo verso Ivan che aveva già scostato la sedia, e gli finì seduto sulle ginocchia. Si attaccò alle labbra del compagno in un bacio lungo, una mano che andava dietro la sua nuca e le braccia dell’altro attorno a lui, sempre.

«Stai bene?»

«Sì.»

La risposta fu immediata e sincera e portò ad un altro bacio, ad una stretta più sicura.

_Ooooh, ona bi Bali,_

_malo New York, malo Pariz,_

_malo jahte, avioni,_

_malo London i Dubai_

«È un incubo!» gridò Simone correndo verso il divano dove evidentemente Uros aveva dimenticato il proprio cellulare.

Lo pescò sotto ad un cuscino e lo spense con stizza.

«Vedi perché non sono tranquillo?» scosse la testa Simone, agitando il telefono che aveva in mano, per poi lanciarlo di nuovo sul divano.

Ivan rise, raggiungendolo di nuovo. «Pensa, tra due giorni è Natale.»

Simone annuì, sorridendo e appoggiandosi a lui.

«Tra due giorni è Natale.»


End file.
